Guardians
by Thunderkatho
Summary: This is a sci-fi ish story, my first one, please read and review! feel free to email me and help add more


Ages ago...  
Pain enclosed Xian. Screaming she felt the burning acids engulf her bones. She felt her heart encaged by the surrounding pain. Green eyes dimmed, so much pain, everywhere, wh...what's happening?? AURGH 3 Years ago... I am alone once again... Bowing down to the lord of time, she lowered her head and kneeled, stone-faced and proud of what and who she was. "It's time; your job has been done here Xian. It's time to move on." "I...I understand your lord," Slowly, with a glance, Xian stood up. It was time, time to leave this life behind and go once again.  
With a sigh, Xian took one last longing look at this world, once a peaceful place destroyed by the Niyons, she was a guardian, but even she couldn't stop them. Here was where she lost her love.  
Stretching she examined her armor. A leathery-metal type of suit fastened her white wings safely against her back strapping across her chest to ring around her elegant neck. Her hands swiftly tied up her long flowing soft brown hair. The black pants were tight against her slick legs, coming close to protect the long beautiful tail Xian loved. This leather-metal suit would keep the transfer's hazardous magnetic fields from harming Xian herself. Prince Garon smiled, she looked good in leather.  
The transfer machine was just like a time machine, but it took you to different places, different times. This was Xian's job. She was a guardian. Because of her and other guardians, time itself has been alive for billions of years. It was a guardian's job to protect the soul. The soul was the heart of each galaxy, living in one creature's body. Once that soul died, that galaxy was left alone and dead, until another soul was born and lived once again. The only way that the soul stayed alive was through its own desires, for instance, some galaxies have obtained pure happiness through love, the soul thriving, living, purely on love. While another galaxy has pure happiness through peace, or righteousness. The guardian was there to try to make sure that the soul wasn't destroyed by the Niyons, ugly creatures with the ability to morph and a very dangerous ability... the ability to consume souls.  
Now guardians were Niyons opposites, the forces of evil against the forces of good, yin and yang, truth and lies, love and hate, life and death. Born with natural wings, tails, and individual powers, both Niyons and Guardians are powerful creatures, each seeking the soul of their galaxy, but one to protect, one to destroy. Though powerful each Guardian is, they vary in different strengths, individual but working as one. Each galaxy different to house the Guardian and the soul. Every thing thought of was in a galaxy... each and every different world thought of was true.  
When Xian was a young creature, not young in body only but young in heart, she was known immediately as a Guardian. At her early age, merely a true young girl, she was captured by the Niyons. There they took her, the strongest weapon created... Taking her they forced her to fight, to learn the ways of an assassin. Taking her they took different powers creating her not on only her powers, but their own as well. When Xian grew into a young lady, Lord Garon himself took her into his captivity away from the Niyons, and taught her the balance of good, what she really was. Now, after protecting so many galaxies, some falling, some gaining true happiness, Xian was to go to her next mission, a place called... Planet Earth.  
"Lord, the transfer is ready," "Thank you operator, Xian..." "Ready as I'll ever be your lordship," "Yes, I can see that, operator, start transfer" "Yes your lordship," With a sigh Xian stepped into the portal and was flung once again into time. *Clunk* Xian was here. But... there was something missing... she has changed forms again she realized, for once in her quite long life, it would be nice to be able to keep her wings and tail for two galaxies in a row, she felt quite unprotected with out them. Slowly she got up and walked around. Looking carefully she realized that she was in a house, the second story. Slowly walking down the steps she glanced in a mirror against the wall. She was smaller, finer, and quite young. Slowly walking down the steps she went to see her new home. Downstairs was a dinning room, a bathroom, a kitchen, and two other rooms. In the kitchen she spotted a Trion, a being specifically sent to house and take care of visiting Guardians and other alien species to this planet. Fortunately, Xian recognized this Trion. She was Malan, an old friend of Xian, she had helped her throughout many a peril. "Hey Malan," "Hi, Kat," "Kat hmmm I like that," "Yes (laughs), here, Xian isn't quite a normal name," "Okay, hey... thanks Malan... for being there," "What are Trions for?" Xian smiled, "hehe must be this (wink)," "Quite right Xian, well here's your assignment, I swear, the Time Lord is working you guys like nothing I've ever seen," "Well, it must be in the job description somewhere," "Ok Kathryn, I guess you should experience your new life style, here, we go to college, a place where you get educational understanding. You'll be starting today according to the Lord." "Ready, now explain to me this way of learning...."  
Condel University was... big. It housed thousands of students and was quite known throughout this tiny little planet. Quite amazing in her standards, considering, no one knew who she was. When Xian got there she was given a schedule and was immediately hussled into a smaller room, *according to this schedule* she thought *this is... Mrs. Krul's homeroom...* Slowly, and surely of herself, Xian or Kat, walked into this new lifestyle, "Hello, you must be Mrs. Krul, I'm... Kathryn," "Yes! The new student from Texas, hello, hello, take a seat right next to that young girl over there, Ms. Bruan, Class, today we'll be meeting a new student, Ms. Kathryn Lan," Slowly, Xian sat into her assigned seat, right next to, or um... what was her name? "Hi, I'm Sarah," "Hello, I'm Kat, now... I have no clue what I'm supposed to be doing and I do not know a thing about this school... would you um... mind?" "Oh! No, of course not, let's see... according to this, you're in my class and next after this period, we'll be having English with Mrs. Garn," Slowly Xian smiled, this was going to be a good galaxy. 


End file.
